The invention relates to an apparatus for opening an ampule, more particularly an ampule opener for preventing contamination of material in the ampule when the ampule is snapped open.
Injection liquid is generally stored in an ampule in a single dose quantity, and the ampule is opened when the dose is to be injected. The ampule is made of glass and is provided with a cutting line in a neck portion between the head and body of the ampule, so that when the head is pushed or bent, the ampule is thereby easily snapped open. When snapped, however, the ampule is not always cut along the cutting line, and sometimes the head of the ampule is broken so that the person opening the ampule may be cut.
When opening the ampule, there is another serious problem. Namely, when the ampule is snapped, even if the head is perfectly cut along the cutting line, glass flakes or powder are formed and are mixed into the injection liquid. Therefore, the liquid in the ampule has to be carefully drawn into a syringe in order not to include the glass flakes or powder therein; in such case, the injection liquid cannot be used completely, and a little amount of the liquid in the bottom of the ampule has to be always discarded.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an ampule opener to prevent contamination of material in an ampule by particles when the ampule is opened.
Another object of the invention is to provide an ampule opener as stated above, in which the ampule can be easily and safely opened by simple snapping of the ampule.
A further object of the invention is to provide an ampule opener as stated above, in which the opener can be simply and economically manufactured.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.